


Needs of One

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgies, dubcon, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid and Hiccup have been together a long time but there's something Hiccup is missing in their relationship.  Astrid turn to the male dragon riders for help.  Set after "Keeping the Peace".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Needs of the One

Most nights Hiccup tossed and turned in his sleep. Astrid had done her best to settle him, to cuddle and love him as she knew he deserved. Most nights it was enough. Others she had to be more creative. They had been married just over a year and she had thought she knew everything it took to please her man but as it turned out Hiccup was full of more surprises than she ever considered. Growing up she had always thought he was completely into girls. He would go a bright pink whenever he saw her when he was a teen and get a real silly goofy look on his face, something he never did with anyone else and still did whenever he caught her in the nude even though they had been together for years. It was rather charming. But it turned out that he was bisexual and liked men almost as much as women. Of course that little secret didn’t come out until he was kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous and introduced to sex with a man. Everyone had been angry at first but Astrid had witnessed firsthand how Hiccup seemed to let go of himself when he was with another man, even two at the same time. He seemed oddly at peace with himself and the only other time he was ever like that was when he was with her. Astrid was not willing to share her husband with Alvin the Treacherous or even Dagur the Deranged but she knew sooner or later she would have to let him go back to them unless she could find someone else, someone on Berk who could make him just as happy.

Asking a man to sleep with your husband was not something to be taken lightly and Astrid really wasn’t sure where to begin. She stalled as long as she could and requested a few “special gifts” from Alvin in the hopes that maybe if she helped pleasure Hiccup that she wouldn’t need to turn to any of their tribesmen for help but that only lasted so long.

“It’s not the same, Astrid,” Hiccup tried to explain after using a large carved dildo she had installed to a stool. He had bounce and writhed on it and even came hard but it had taken a lot of work on both their parts and Hiccup seemed more disappointed than satisfied. “It’s just…the heat…the way it pulses. I guess the best way for you to understand is by the way I feel in you.”

She did understand. She even tried the toy and he was right, it wasn’t the same. So she was back to the same question; who could she turn to to help her Hiccup? Her mind always turned to Eret son of Eret. The dashing sailor was almost exactly what she imagined a male partner being for Hiccup. He was tall, strong and liked to joke around with Hiccup as if they had always been friends and Hiccup liked to confuse him and keep him off balance while teaching him how to be a true dragon rider. And then there was Snotlout always hanging around and trying to best Hiccup even though the younger man was his chief. Whether it was because they were cousins or the Snotlout was now Hiccup’s second Astrid wasn’t sure but pretty much nothing between had changed with the new titles. They often said they hated each other but they were always the first to help the other. Thor help anyone who tried to hurt Hiccup because Snotlout would be after them immediately. 

Tuffnut was the next that came to Astrid’s mind. The prankster was always playing games but he didn’t seem as into Eret as the rest of the riders were. Even after Ruffnut got over her crush on the Wanderer Tuffnut disliked him and didn’t hang around him other than during dragon races when he had little other choice. But Tuffnut was the closest in size to Hiccup and did have a lot of stamina. If anyone could keep up with Hiccup it would be him.

Of course there was also Fishlegs to consider. He and Hiccup had been best friends from the time they could walk. They were both obsesses with dragons and knowledge but could there be anything else between them?

Astrid was at a loss. She didn’t know who to turn to or where to go for advice on such a thing. She definitely didn’t want to ask Alvin for help, he was the reason she was looking for potential lovers for her husband. In the end she turned to the only person who knew Hiccup better than her. She went to see Gobber.

She blushed the whole time she spoke to him and not once met his gaze. She fiddled with her hair and kicked at the ground nervously. Thankfully Valka wasn’t around to hear any of this. “So who do think would suit him?”

Gobber leaned against his workbench and hummed to himself. “Hard to say. Stoick and I worried about this happening after Alvin took him. He went through quite rough nights when we first got him back.” He got up and poured them both some mead. “Thing is when it comes to Hiccup sexual tastes he hasn’t really had much experience. We know he loves and desires you with every bit of his heart but he obviously missing something. Have you asked him who he might be interested in?”

She gave him a look. “You know how he is. He just changes the subject and tells me not to worry about it.”

“Invite someone over for dinner. I’ll cook.”

She shook her head. “You know that won’t work. I don’t know what to do, Gobber. I just…” She tugged on her braid.

“Alright, how’s this…remember a few years back when the boys went camping? Why not arrange something like that again? You can talk to each of them separately and see who’s interested in camping and giving our boy a good shagging then send them off and let Hiccup sort it out,” Gobber offered.

“Camping?” Astrid asked doubtfully.

Gobber gave a big toothy grin. “You’d be surprised what boys can get up to when they’re camping alone without any women to keep under control.”

She raised her hands as if to ward him off. “No, no, no…I don’t want to hear of the mischief you and Stoick used to get into. I’m still trying to erase the images you painted of you and him treasure hunting in your youth.”

“That was a good story.”

“Not when you both lost you breeches to a bunch of Fireworms.” She gave a giggle and headed to the door. “Thanks for the advice, Gobber. You might be right about the camping trip. I’ll talk to Eret and Snotlout first. Bye!”

“Good luck, lass,” Gobber called after her, leaning on the window cell. Now if Hiccup wasn’t like a son to him and he was a good thirst years younger he might actually make a try for the boy. He was cute and tall, a tad bit too thin for him but all in all a good lad. Maybe in another life time. He only hoped Astrid was able to fine that little – or big depending on Hiccup’s taste – something Hiccup so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Needs of the One 2

“Are you sure everything will be okay?” Hiccup asked for the umpteenth time since Astrid all but ordered him to take a few days away from chiefing. She didn’t exactly command him to do it, which he would have flat out said no and continue on with his duties but she had pretty gently twisted his arm while seducing him. She was good at that. If anyone had the “Hammer and the Hatchet” theory perfected it was Astrid.

“Yes, you worry wart,” his wife teased as she pushed him out the door. “It’s not like you’re going off to Dragon’s Edge or anything. It’s just a friendly camping trip with the boys. You’ll be less than a two hour walk or five minute flight by dragon. If we need you I’ll send Gustav…although he might want to join in,” she muttered the last part to herself.

“Camping without dragons?” Hiccup laughed. “Nah, if Gustav can’t bring Fanghook he’s not interested.”

“Well that’s a good thing.” She couldn’t imagine the young rider joining in or the orgy that awaited her beloved. The kid had a lot of gusto but she was almost certain he wasn’t up the task of fulfilling Hiccup’s needs, if anything he’d be on the receiving end not the giving. “Now get going. Eret and the boy’s aren’t going to wait forever. Knowing Eret and Snotlout they’ll come here and kidnap you soon, hog tied and thrown over Eret’s shoulder.” On second thought that would make an interesting sight.

He raised his hands in defeat. “I’m going, I’m going. Just don’t let Toothless go nuts on the fish while I’m gone. I don’t need a lazy Alpha when I get back.”

“Sho…” was Astrid’s only response as she reached over to scratch the Nightfury’s frills. “Sometimes an Alpha needs spoiling, too. Once they’re gone we’ll hit the fish basins for a well-deserved snack.”

Outside Hiccup met up with Eret who had nothing but a roll strapped to his back and his normal assortment of weapons. Snotlout and Tuffnut were much the same but Fishlegs…Fishlegs was fidgeting either with excitement or anxiety, it was really had to tell with him sometimes. He kept scuffing his feet in the ground and seem unable to meet Hiccup’s gaze and the only time he did that was when he was trying to keep secrets from his friends.

“Alright, what’s up?” he asked the large nervous Viking but to his surprise Fishlegs swallowed his nervousness and shook his head.

“Nothing, just been a long time since I went anywhere without Meatlug. I mean what if there’s wolves or bears or…”

Snotlout gave a snort. “You do realize there were wolves and bears in the woods long before we had dragons. We’ll be fine. Stop being ninny,” he growled the last lowly and for Fishlegs’s ears only. “Be more like Thor Bonecrusher or you’ll have performance issues later and that’s the last thing he needs. Of course that means more for the rest of us.”

“Shut up, Snotlout,” the usually peaceful man snapped, surprising Hiccup and Tuffnut as the headed out of town. “I’m not going to have ‘performance issues’.”

“Do I even want to know?” Hiccup whispered to Tuffnut.

“Eh…no…nope, not with that one,” Tuffnut said slowly as he stared back at the other two. “They’ve been having a ‘lover’s quarrel’ ever since the Thor Bonecrusher incident. At least they’re finally leaving Ruff alone.”

“I suppose that’s a good thing,” Hiccup agreed with a slight nod. Ruffnut was going nuts with the two men fighting over her but probably not as much as Eret had been when she was chasing after him.

Eret threw an arm around Hiccup’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side. “So, chief, you’re finally going to give me a tour of this island of yours. I’ll admit, it’s breathtaking from the sky but a good long walk through the woods never hurt a man.”

“True,” His said with a bob of his head. And it didn’t hurt that he wasn’t wearing his armor. It might be light but after a while, especially in the summer heat, it seemed to get heavy and hot to wear. Right now he wore a simple tunic – one of his Dad’s old ones that he had reworked to fit him – and a pair of trousers. This was supposed to be a simple camping trip and Astrid insisted he leave all his flight gear and projects behind to have a good time with the guys without one of them wanting to kill him for experimenting again. Hiccup had been reluctant and argued the fact so sometime in the middle of the night she hid them on him and refused to tell him where. He could have forced her to, he was chief after all and her husband, but that was where the seduction part came in and Hiccup forgot about them in lull of his wife’s clever hands and mouth. He put that in the back of his mind and tried to focus on what Eret had said. “But we’re not going far, just to Raven’s point. If there’s an emergency I want to be able to get back to town in reasonable time.”

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Eret assured with a sultry grin that made Hiccup look twice. He had to have imagined that. “You’re mother and Gobber are there to help Astrid if she needs them. And you have us to help you.”

Snotlout gave a snort of laughter.

Now Hiccup wasn’t stupid by any means but sometimes he could be a little naïve, especially when he was over worked, a little over tired and suffering from restless nights – even though Astrid was doing all in her power to help him – so he didn’t quite catch on to the more than obvious quirts and comments being said. They all went over his head and he kept giving his friends weird looks, certain the four had lost their minds or he had his because what they were suggesting – if he was hearing correctly which he was sure he wasn’t – couldn’t possibly be true. After a while he simply ignored them.

It’s funny how after years of riding dragons all over the place that a simple hike only ten kilometres from town seemed to take forever and had almost everyone complaining. Of course the sun shining high above and the summer heat didn’t help one bit. Even without his armor Hiccup was sweaty and sticky and the sweet sight of Raven’s Point and its glistening waterfall was a welcome sight. A cheer rose through the group and as soon as they descended into the ravine clothes were thrown in every which direction as the men raced into the blissfully cool water. Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh. There were days when his friends were more like children than most of the children now training to be dragon riders. He discarded his clothing as well on a low rock ledge which he used to get in and out of the water without his prosthetic, and slipped into the cool water, thankful to finally be out of the heat.

The low hanging trees above the cliffs shielded the ravine from most of the hot rays of the sun and kept the water cooler than many other lakes and ponds on Berk. No matter where the sun was during the day it always cast a shadow over the waterfall and small lake. Hiccup and his friends enjoyed the refreshing swim for well over an hour before friendly innocent play turned into something Hiccup wasn’t really expecting despite all the clues and sensual talk his normally rugged friends kept throwing his way. He had honestly dismissed it all as being in his head. It had been a long time since he was with a man and while he did enjoy being with Astrid there was something about having a male partner or even several that made some deep inside him twist with need. Maybe that was why he didn’t jump or pull away when Eret came up behind him and pulled his back firmly against his front and letting him know exactly how the older man felt…it was hard and pressing against the small of his back and heavy sack against his ass cheeks saying hello.

“I should’ve known the moment we met you were a naughty little Viking,” Eret purred against his ear so sensually Hiccup’s entire body shivered and he felt himself hard. A warm tongue ran over the shell of his ear. “I should have gone with my first instinct and captured you, tied you help and threw you on my bed. You would’ve liked that, huh? Being fucked senseless by a dragon trapper?”

Hiccup inhaled sharply as the older man peppered kisses down his neck then back up only to nip the lower half of his ear sharply. “Eret?” he breathed not sure if this was really happening or if it had been so long since he was bedded by a man that he was now imagining one of his best friends taking him.

“Hm…?” One hand snaked down’s Hiccup’s lithe body, gently caressing the young chief’s erection before moving down further to roll his tight balls with his fingers. “Oh the things I would’ve done with you had I known your tastes earlier. You would’ve have made dragon sounds alright, grunting and groaning like a whore in heat.”

These words should’ve have turned Hiccup’s stomach and made him pull away but somehow coming out of Eret’s mouth they seemed like the sweetest yet naughtiest words of seduction.

Eret moved to the other ear. “I heard you can handle three men at once…how about four?” Before Hiccup could answer Eret squeezed his balls making him yelp in both pain and need. “Don’t answer that. You might deny it so we’ll see for ourselves.” His tongue ran down Hiccup’s to his collar bone where Eret suckled the sink until there was a nice big hicky. “Besides, we’ll need to loosen you up real good before you can handle all of us.”

“All of you?” Hiccup whispered, knowing Eret meant his friends but unable to think past the hand on his cock and the lips on his neck and shoulder. A part of him knew he should be fighting and telling his friends this wasn’t going to happen. He was their chief and they couldn’t treat him like this. “Astrid…” he gasped, fearful of hurting her.

Eret’s deep velvety laugh rumbled along Hiccup’s wet skin giving him goosebumps. “Astrid asked us to turn our beloved chief into a writhing, moaning whore for a couple of days. So the question is…who goes first? Since I’m already here how about I start?”

Hiccup let out a little pleading moan as he pressed his backside into Eret’s unable to help himself. This was what he wanted, a good hard fuck and if Eret was more than willing to give him what he wanted and so desperately needed that even his wife was willing to share him to make sure he got it then who was he to turn it down?

He let Eret move him to a cliff wall where he was warned to hold on tight. He expected to be roughing taken like the first time Dagur screwed him or maybe tormented like Snotlout and Tuffnut liked to take him when they all were younger but no, Eret was much more experienced. He wetted his fingers in his own saliva and gently worked Hiccup’s whole, touching and circling like one who knew the damage that could be caused by moving too quickly. He didn’t torment push too hard but massaged and whispered things to Hiccup that were a complete opposite of the words he said only moments earlier as if they had all been for show to hype up the other guys. He was gentle and sweet as lovers should be and when his fingers finally slipped inside, Hiccup gave a soft happy moan and pushed back onto his hand, wanting…no needing more. He gave a cry of joy when those fingers pressed against his prostate.

Eret instantly went back to the crude remarks. “You’re a naughty little Viking, huh? Not really a chief, hm? Chiefs should be giving the cock not taking it, or is that how you keep us under control, by taking us so deep inside you that we never want to leave? That we beg to be in you?” He tweaked the young chieftian’s prostrate, making him cry out loader. “Is it? Is that your plan? To seduce us and ride our cocks like they were dragons?”

“Yes,” Hiccup wept. He hadn’t felt this good is long.

Eret kissed the nape of his neck. “Then be a good boy and old on tight.”

Despite his words he entered Hiccup slowly, holding his hips and moaning softly as his length was almost literally sucked into the much smaller body. “Oh Gods,” he whispered into Hiccup’s ear. I never had someone want this so bad before.” 

It was as if Hiccup’s hole clamped around him the moment he entered and refused to let him go, as if they were now fused together. He groaned into Hiccup’s ear, unable to move for a few moments and gave them both time to adjust to the searing heat of their joining with now seemed hotter than the sun above. When he finally moved it was in a slow leisurely pace that had Hiccup murmuring softly to himself and moaning each time Eret brushed against that bundle of nerves inside him. It wasn’t like his past male lovers who seemed more interested in their own pleasure than his. This was slow and deliberate, every move thought out first, every kiss and lick and nipple placed in areas that would make him buck or whine for more. And Hiccup did whine. He down right begged for it. He begged and pleaded for Eret to go harder and touch his cock. He pleaded for kisses and offered up his mouth but it wasn’t Eret’s lips that touched his but rather Tuffnut who was not afraid to stick his tongue down Hiccup’s throat until he was nearly gagging in a gesture of dominance. Once Hiccup would have been frightened by this but over the years he had learned to fight back and rather than push his friend away he grabbed him by the hair and yanked him closer. It was a battle of tongues and teeth until finally it was Hiccup’s tongue down the blonde’s throat and a searing kiss that made Tuffnut back down and cling to him for a change.

“Okay, if that’s not hot I don’t know what is,” Snotlout breathed in surprise as he watched his cousin dominate Tuffnut while being fucked by Eret. “Whatever Alvin taught you, has made me into a happy man. Eret, fuck them into each other…like hard, real hard.”

Eret gave him an annoyed look but it wasn’t him that pulled Tuffnut in between Hiccup and the rock wall; Tuffnut had done it himself with a little assistance from Hiccup. “No double penetration yet,” he warned Tuffnut with a low growl. He was enjoying Hiccup’s tight little ass a little too much to be willing to share it just yet. Besides, from what he heard Tuffnut and Snotlout had already enjoyed this bounty plenty enough.

“I’m not so sure we should be doing this,” Fishlegs complained, staying a safe distance away. “I know Astrid asked us to but…”

“Thor Bonecrusher,” Snotlout reminded him. “Think like Thor Bonecrusher and just plow into him when it’s your turn.”

Fishlegs nodded then shook his head but no one was paying any attention to him anymore. Snotlout was drooling as he watched Hiccup and Tuffnut kissed and Eret thrust madly into Hiccup’s sweet little ass. The water slushed all around them and then Hiccup’s head was yanked away from Tuffnut’s and Eret was crushing his lips in a powerful kiss full of jealously. His thrusts picked up in pace and he grind the two younger men together, making sure their erections rubbed against one another until Tuffnut was moaning and whining almost as much as Hiccup.

“You do like group sex,” Eret teased, nipping Hiccup’s lower lip. He held both cocks in one hand and jerked them off together. He moved to Hiccup’s left ear again. “Then you’re going love having two men up your lovely little ass, one down your thought and Tuffnut here…” He licked inside the lope. “Riding your sweet little dragon.” He gave both cocks a tight squeeze then rammed deep into Hiccup’s ass one last time, hitting the prostrate head on with a delighted moan as he empty his first lot of cum into his chief.

Both Hiccup and Tuffnut echoed his cry as they came as well, both still incredibly turned on but momentarily numb from the waist down.

“Remember, we’re all supposed to fucking Hiccup, not Tuffnut,” Snotlout said in annoyance that Tuffnut had been able to join in but not him.

Eret chuckled as he scooped Hiccup into his arms bridle style. “All in good time, lad. All in good time. We have two days to fuck his pretty little brains out. Besides…aren’t you next?”

Instantly Snotlout cheered up. “I am, aren’t? Hey, put him on my blanket. I brought an extra just for this.” He grinned brightly as he helped a wobbly Tuffnut back to shore. “Hurry up Bonecrusher. You can’t learn anything just from watching. It’s time to participate!”

Fishlegs slowly followed as he shook his head. “I can do this…I can do this for Hiccup ‘cause he’d do anything to help me… I can’t do this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Needs of the One 3

“Lay him on my extra roll,” Snotlout instructed as he all but dragged Fishlegs to shore. “Stop being such a guppy, Legs. No one’s going to hurt him. Believe or not he likes doing this every so often. You know, clean his clock and what not. We’ll all have a little fun.”

Fishlegs was still dragging his feet, torn between helping his friend and chief in such a controversial way or running for the hills, despite the firm grip Snotlout had on his wrist. He reluctantly let the shorter man drag him to the beach, his gaze fixed on Hiccup as Eret laid him on a big, thick blanket close to the old fire pit. He’d seen Hiccup naked many times. They had grown up together, played since they were infants. He knew every scar, blemish and freckle on his friend’s body but he never seen just how…well, beautiful Hiccup was.

The young chief shifted on the blanket, trying to make himself comfortable as his friends surrounded him. His pale freckled body flushed with need and maybe nervousness. Fishlegs absently wondered how many times Hiccup had turned to one of the guys for relief. He knew about Snotlout and Tuffnut, had even caught them in the act once, but he wasn’t sure about Eret. Had they been having an affair? He knew Astrid had asked them to help Hiccup relieve his needs but did she really know what she was asking of them? Did Hiccup?

“I don’t know,” he murmured as he reached the shore. “I mean there’s four of us and one of him and…what do we do, take turns?”

Snotlout looked at him as if he had just said the dumbest thing. “Well ye-ah. What did you think we were going to do, bang him all at once? He’ll need a lot more prepping before he could handle that. I mean we’re not animals. I hope I brought enough lube,” he said the last to himself thoughtfully before heading to his bag and checking.

“Calm down, Fishlegs,” Hiccup said soothingly as he propped himself up on his elbows. “It’s okay. I’ll admit Eret caught me by surprise but I liked it. I like being fucked by men now and then. One on one or…well…many.”

Fishlegs eeped. One, he never actually heard Hiccup swear before and two, even though he had just witnessed Eret take him while he kissed and grind against Tuffnut he still couldn’t believe his oldest and longest friend could be into anyone other than Astrid.

Hiccup sighed and got to his knees. “Fishlegs, come here,” he encouraged. When his friend didn’t move right away he turned it into an order. “Come here.”

Fishlegs moved then. There was something about Hiccup’s chief voice that reminded him of Stoick and made him move much faster.

Hiccup nodded in approval. “Okay, kneel down and relax. I know what I’m doing.” He waited until his friend was kneeling before him then gave an appreciative smile before very gently cupping his friend’s testicles and messaging. Fishlegs stiffened as if shocked. “Relax,” Hiccup ordered again.

Fishlegs took a deep breath and did his best to relax. Hiccup was always fiendishly clever and his hands were no different. They worked Fishlegs’s balls and manhood, slowly and deliberately until his friend finally did calm down and began pushing into his hands.

“See?” Hiccup said, his smile growing. He pressed his lips to the much larger Viking’s as he squeezed. He wasn’t usually the one to initiate these things, his partners were usually much older or more experience than him but he did know a thing or two about seducing someone. He kissed a trail from Fishlegs’s lips, down his chest and belly until he came face to face with his friend’s bulbous cock, thick and semi-hard with a bead of pre-cum already on the tip. He rolled his eyes up to make sure Fishlegs was watching before giving his length a slow tantalizing lick. Judging by Fishlegs’s sharp intake of breath it had the right effect. Hiccup made a show of slowing taking his length in his mouth and sucking softly.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!” Fishlegs repeated unable to believe what his best friend was doing.

Tuffnut licked his lips. “Oh yeah, take it all in, Hic. Damn, he’s good.”

“Oh man! That’s supposed to be my cock down his throat,” Snotlout complained coming back with a jar of lube.

Eret was watching the display with interest. He had to admit when Astrid approached him about this whole getting Hiccup laid scheme he hadn’t really pictured group sex. He had thought it would just be him and the young chief rolling around in the sand but he was starting to think the orgy idea might have a little merit. Just seeing the way he sucked on Fishlegs’s cock was making him hard again as he imagined the boy’s mouth wrapped around his length. It was made even better when Snotlout got in behind Hiccup, lathered his hard length with lube and shoved it in his cousin. There was a muffled cry as Hiccup was filled by both ends and the two began rocking back and forth. The way Snotlout and Hiccup moved was with practised ease while the heavier young man’s movements were jerky and he seemed afraid to touch his chief whereas Snotlout wasn’t afraid of taking Hiccup’s narrow hips in a bruising grip and owning his ass.

“You likey?” Tuffnut purred as he shouldered Eret. “Don’t let his size fool you. He can take two cocks up his ass with ease. If the rumor mill is right, and I don’t necessarily believe my sources, but he likes them BIG. Real big. Like…” He balled on hand into a fist and gestured to the length of his forearm which was nicely muscled and toned. “Imagine two of them rocking his core.”

Eret only knew one man built like that and he didn’t even want to imagine what that man would do to someone like Hiccup. He tried his best to banish such thoughts as he watched Hiccup. Fishlegs had cum with a cry, his seed spilling into Hiccup’s mouth and across his face when he pulled away in surprise while Snotlout continued to thrust into his cousin, one big callused hand slapping the swell of Hiccup’s taunt ass.

“That’s it, take it all, babe. Gods, you just got fucked and tight already? I see a fisting coming,” Snotlout taunted as he rolled his hips and reached around to grasp the younger man’s length and give it a few good tight pumps.

“Just shut up and screw me,” Hiccup growled pushing back.

Snotlout gave a snort. “I like you better with your mouth full. Tuff, free mouth if you want to fill it or it goes to Eret.”

Hiccup was grunting and moaning whorishly as he pushed back harder against the raven haired man, impaling himself deeply and groaning when his prostate was hit. “There…sweet Thor, there, ‘Lout. Stop goofing off.”

It was obvious despite their arguing, taunting and sometimes sheer roughness that the two cousins cared for each other more than either ever cared to admit. Snotlout switched from rough pounding to gentle playing so quickly it would have made Eret’s head spin, no doubt wanting to hear Hiccup complain, scream and beg. This was a dance the two had been doing a long, long time. His large finger would dig into Hiccup’s hips just hard enough to hold him in place as he piston into him over and over again.

Tuffnut joined in, filling Hiccup mouth with his long length and hushing his pleas with ones of his own. His long fingers combed through Hiccup’s hair lovingly, another sign that these boys had been together more than once. Hiccup moved between them with perfect ease, impaling himself on Snotlout while suckling, licking and fondling Tuffnut. Honestly, if Eret had known about this side of Hiccup when they first met or even the second time they encountered on his ship, he would have thrown the boy in his cabin and fucked him until both their bodies burned and voices were hoarse. He was already hard just watching his friends take him. Soon Tuffnut and Snotlout were switching positions and Hiccup was getting another ass and mouth full of cum. Fishlegs was staying back, still a little taken back by having his cock sucked by his best friend but now opening pulling on his own length and no longer afraid to watch. This went on for a while. Each of them took turns with Hiccup in just about every position they could think of either solo or two at a time. Eret was encouraging no more than two at a time because he had something planned for the grand finale later that night once the heat tapered off but that didn’t stop him from having his fun. 

His favourite position was with Hiccup writhing around on his lab, his cock buried deep in the young chief’s body and making him do all the work if wanted realize. No one else was allowed to touch any part of him which made it all the more painful for the young Hooligans. It seemed making Hiccup do the work and ride them soon began a fantasy they all shared but there was always time for that later. 

When time came for dinner everything seemed to return to normal. There was laughing and joking as if they group of men didn’t just have such an intimate encounter with Hiccup. The young chief just grinned broadly as Tuffnut dove into some scary story that was meant to keep everyone up all night but served only to make his friends roll their eyes or playfully throw stuff at him with a chorus of boos. It was as if nothing had happened, except the fact everyone was buck naked with a sheen of sweat the looked exceptionally good on Hiccup’s lithe form. He didn’t have nearly as much muscle as friends but he was tone, his body tight and strong from riding Toothless for hours on end.

Other than the usual playful banter nothing was said about the little orgy. They drank, they ate and eventually everyone went to sleep, everyone except Eret. Astrid had asked him to do something real special with Hiccup, something that would blow his mind and make him never want to return to Alvin ever again. Why she asked him or all people was beyond him, he’d only known the couple a short time, but she seemed confident that he could do stuff to Hiccup that their friend couldn’t and Eret was going to very well try. So far it seemed the younger men only did the basics with Hiccup, nothing overly fancy or crude, just fuck and suck and Fishlegs could barely do either without being on the verge of passing out.

Eret had to think. He knew Hiccup could handle two large Vikings at once, of so Astrid said. He had no trouble deep throating while getting rammed up the ass and supposedly he’d taken both Snotlout and Tuffnut up the rear at the same time so it wasn’t a far stretch that he had done the same with this Alvin character and another equally large Viking – he didn’t want to think who. It wasn’t hard to go from there to taking a third partner in his mouth but there was four of them with Hiccup. Four Vikings and one young and very open chief. Eret leaned back against a log and studied his friend as Hiccup slept, only his freckled shoulders visibly under his thin blanket. Eret had plenty of experience with both as a bottom and top but he’d never really participated in an orgy before. Could three hard cards fit in Hiccup’s lovely little hole all at once and if so how the heck would they pull that off? They could always go with two in the mouth and two up the ass but again it wasn’t something Eret wanted to dwell on for too long. It just didn’t fell natural. With Hiccup it had to be something special not, something that would make him cum many times and keep coming back for more. It would have to be something he would agree to, and there didn’t seem to be much that he wouldn’t agree on as long as it was adventurous and not sadistic, that would break him but in a good way and something that would include all of them.

An idea slowly formed, one that he was sure to work and make Hiccup either incredibly happy, which he hoped, or screaming for his dragon in desperation. Maybe even both.


	4. Chapter 4

Needs of the One 4

When Hiccup finally fell asleep Eret gathered the others for a little pep talk on what he thought they should do next. Fishlegs only lasted a few minutes before his cheeks grew red and he bowed out having to talk care of some “personal business” which, as the others quickly learned, meant he was over excited and embarrassed all at once and simply couldn’t deal which hearing such things. It meant planning without him and hoping he was still on board when the grand finale began. It also meant he couldn’t take an overly active role for fear that he might spill his load too soon. Snotlout and Tuffnut, two who had dominated Hiccup in the past were of course more than happy with this new plan, especially Tuffnut who was always up to new things, the more crazy the better.

So when Hiccup awoke early the next morning it was to hands, lips and tongues worshipping his lithe body. It wasn’t a bad feeling, he’d woken up to Astrid doing it to him on more than one occasion, it was just a little disconcerting when it was four of his best friends. Snotlout was suckling at one nipples, his teeth scrapping back and forth over the tender nub and nipping just so when Hiccup moved or tried to dislodge him. Tuffnut was licking his belly button as he fondled Hiccup’s manhood and balls, humming a little diddy while he did so. Fishlegs seemed a little uncertain what to do and resorted to placing little kisses on Hiccup’s cheek and nose which mixed with Tuffnut’s licking made it hard for Hiccup not to want to curl up with a bad case of the giggles.

“Fishlegs! Guys…umph! Sweet Thor, Eret, what are you…”

Okay, he’d been kissed before by both men and women and some were real bad kisses – Dagur came into mind at that thought – but Fishlegs really had no clue what he was doing, but that wasn’t what suddenly had him panting and arching into the others. It was his severed leg. The flesh over the stump had healed long ago but the scar tissue was immensely sensitive almost to the point he could sometimes feel his missing foot and the way his toes would curl from suck simulation as massages, kisses or the way Eret seemed to be nipping at him, a long hot tongue licking a trail up behind his knee.

“Guys…guys, I’m going to cum,” he warned as he tried twisting out of their hold only to have Snotlout and Fishlegs change positions. Now it was his cousin kissing him and Snotlout knew a thing or two about kissing other men and subduing them. He grabbed Hiccup’s right hand and pinned it above his head, his knee pressing down on the left just hard enough to keep the younger man still as he ravished Hiccup’s mouth so deeply that the young chief was breathless by the time their lips separated. Tuffnut and Eret must have changed positions as well. Hiccup’s lower half was suddenly raised until he was balanced on his upper back with only Snotlout and Fishlegs supporting him while Eret sucked greedily on his cock and Tuffnut…Tuffnut was suckling the toes of his right foot. Hiccup did cum then, hard and powerfully, his body jerking under the menstruations of his four friends. It seemed to last forever and he was gapping for breath, unable to draw enough in to help him think straight. When the shaking and spasms finally stopped and his friends one by one let him go he found himself sitting in Eret’s lap as the Wanderer brushed back his sweaty bangs.

“Did that feel good?” the older man asked in a taunting manner knowing Hiccup was still unable to form coherent thoughts just yet. What he got was a bobbing head and wide, way too innocent eyes that were not nearly as innocent as one may want to believe. “Do you want to eat first or let your friends have a little relief by continuing?”

Hiccup opened his mouth but no words formed at first. He wasn’t expecting to wake up like this but now that he was he really couldn’t think of stopping and leaving his friends – who all had raging erections and looked in desperate need to cum – in their conditions. But he wasn’t sure if he could handle taking them one after another like he had the night before. He had cum so many times and hurt so deep inside he was almost ready to call it quits. Almost. “Keep going,” he answered, his cracked voice sounding more like an order than a plea and it got everyone’s attention. The gang wasn’t used to him ordering to be pleasured, Snotlout and Tuffnut were used to him pleading for it. This new Hiccup was much more attractive to them.

“All at once?” Eret asked, wanting clarification of what their chief wanted from them.

There’s was barely a moment of thought before Hiccup looked him straight in the eye. “Yes.”

The Wanderer smiled proudly at him, looking more like a big brother than a stranger who only joined their ranks less than a year ago, and kissed his forehead. “You’re stronger than you look, naglikpok*” He pulled Hiccup tighter against him, letting his feel his hard length poking between his butt cheeks and kissed his deeply. “Have you really had two men in you at once?” he whispered in the young man’s ear after a moment.

And then all Hiccup’s bravado left him and he suddenly looked nervous and young. “Does that bother you?”

Eret shook his head. “No, lad, I just didn’t want you getting hurt.” He nodded to the others. “Fishlegs, you still hard? Good, lay down.” He shifted Hiccup on his lap and began working his tight ring, lathering it in saliva and stretching it with his fingers until the young chief was good and loose. Then, when all was ready he gently lowered Hiccup back until Fishleg’s wide, thick girth penetrated him and he gave a cry as he was finally filled. “That’s my boy. Take him all the way in. There we go. Feels good, ah?”

Hiccup moaned as he was stretched. He was able to feel Fishlegs all the way in his stomach but before he could get comfortable he was pulled down until he was laying flush across his childhood friend, his legs held wide open by Fishlegs’s knees as the larger man whispered apologies and took his hand reassuringly. Whether he was trying to reassure himself or Hiccup the chief wasn’t sure, nor was he given much time to think about it. A moment later Tuffnut was sucking heavily on his cock while Snotlout was yanking on his own and offering the tip to Hiccup.

“Give him a moment,” Eret advised while he adjusted Hiccup’s legs around his hips. I want him to see all this before being blinded by your cock, ‘Lout.”

“If he can’t see he’ll feel it ten times more,” Snotlout reasoned but was out voted when Tuffnut pushed him aside so that Hiccup had a better view of what he was doing to his length. “Fine, fine…you guys go first.”

Hiccup already knew what Eret was going to do, he’d pretty much told him when he asked if he actually took two men inside him at once before so he was prepared for the slight sting when he slid in his ass until he hit home next to Fishlegs. He took a moment to adjust. Fishlegs wasn’t built like the other men Hiccup had been with. He had a nice average length but the head was bulbous and length fat and bumpy like a Gronkle. Eret’s cock was long and wide with thick veins that rubbed deliciously in all the right spots. Hiccup arched his back and cried out as together they rubbed against his prostrate.

“What a sight,” Eret whispered as Hiccup wiggled and tried to get accustomed to the two rock hard cocks in him. He comfortingly rubbed Hiccup’s thighs and patiently waited for him to calm down before continuing. “Easy…easy, no need to cum just yet. There we go, sh…alright, Tuff, get him just a little harder then mount him.”

“Mount…” was all Hiccup got out before gasping as Tuffnut began sucking his prick again. He was going to lose it. This was worse than when he was repeatedly fucked by Alvin and Drago. Then he could fight and pretend he didn’t like it but here his friends knew him all too well and Eret…Eret was like some master orchestrator and somehow knew his body better than he did. And then, when Hiccup thought he could take no more – and neither Fishlegs or Eret had begun moving yet – Tuffnut stopped giving him head and instead straddle his hips and veerrryyy slowly impaled himself on Hiccup’s length. The sensation was so new, so unlike taking Astrid, that Hiccup jerked so hard he shove every inch of his rather impressive length balls deep into his friend.

“Oh yeah,” Tuffnut crooned, neither surprised nor upset at Hiccup rushing things a little. “Now this I can handle.” He rocked slowly and grinned at Hiccup when it looked like his chief may have blacked out for a moment. “Wakey, wakey, Hiccupy. One more cock to go then we can all go a little nuts for a bit.”

It took a moment for Hiccup to think again but he knew exactly who Tuffnut was talking about and turned his side to the side to greet his rather obnoxious cousin and second in command. Snotlout actually looked rather impressed rather than put out for being last. He surveyed the other men presently inside or riding Hiccup and ran one hand over his cousin’s flat belly. 

“You never seize to impress,” he muttered to himself before running his thumb over Hiccup’s jaw and gently tugging his mouth open. “I bet you can deep throat better than any woman.”

Hiccup would have made some crude comment back but that was when the other chose to start moving and there was nothing the feeling of two hard, healthy cock rubbing his insides while someone rocked and bounced on his. Fishlegs was crying and panting in his ear, his big hand clasping Hiccup’s tightly.

“Oh Gods, Hiccup! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” he moaned in a mantra as his grip on Hiccup’s hand tightened painfully. 

Even Tuffnut was moaning whorishly as he rode Hiccup’s length. “Fuck…we should have done this before. He’s bigger than I thought!” he moaned as he bounced happily.

Snotlout thrusted in and out of Hiccup’s mouth a few times but left most of the work to his cousin when sharp teeth and knowing tongue worked his length in a way simple thrusting would not accomplish. Instead he carded his fingers through Hiccup’s hair while groaning non coherent words as the others picked up their passes making every cry and moan from Hiccup vibrate over his heavy manhood bringing Snotlout closer and closer to completion than ever before. He held Hiccup’s other hand, not letting him touch or try to take control of anything that was going on other than to bounce his hips in time with Fishlegs and Eret and screw Tuffnut who was already out of his mind with the pleasure of their chief’s manhood in him. 

None of them last long but didn’t stop until they at least shot two loads in Hiccup or on him. Snotlout pulled out first, gasping for breath and unable to believe that Hiccup was still able to keep going, although he was struggling to keep some sort of composure as each of his friends filled him with their hot seed. Tuffnut was next and flopped down beside Hiccup spent and with a goofy smile. Fishlegs came quickly soon after, surprising the other two for being able to surpass them even though he had the second best position and really didn’t have to do much work. Eret was last. Unlike the other he had passed himself and worked himself slowly in and out of Hiccup. He withheld his orgasm until the others had finished then claimed Hiccup for himself. He rolled his hips, bucked forward when the young chief’s body demanded it and managed to make Hiccup cum two more times before finishing in a grand display of flexibility – Hiccup’s not his – by nearly bending the chief in two and giving a few hard sharp pokes to the prostrate that sent both completely over the edge when Hiccup’s inners clamp down on his length and milked it for all the Wanderer was worth.

And then it was over. Each man had cum two maybe three times and all showed splatters of cum all over their bodies. They lounge together by the campfire in a little puppy pile of young men watching as the sun came over the horizon. Hiccup’s head was still pillowed on Fishlegs’s chest, the larger man idly running his fingers over his chief’s slightly swollen belly while the other leaned on each other. Only Eret’s head rested on Hiccup’s lap, taking claim of it before the other two could dare utter a word against it.

“Remind me again who’s plan this was?” Hiccup asked, his eyes droopy and body pleasantly tingling.

“Astrid’s,” Eret said off handily as he made himself comfortable.

“But that last bit was all mine,” Snotlout proclaimed before getting a hard backhand to the hip from Eret who was in easy reach. “Well not ALL mine, but yeah, I came up with it.”

Hiccup gave a small nod. “So it’s you Astrid will be tearing in two. Good to know when I do your eulogy.”

The others laughed at Snotlout until he huffed and admitted to it being Eret’s idea all along.

“So why would she let him live and kill me?” he complained as he saddled in next to his cousin with a huff.

Hiccup chuckled softly. “Because she likes him but has to put up with you.”

“Har har, the princess got her sense of humor back. Ow! Did you just pinch me?”

Hiccup only grinned and laid his head back against Fishlegs, smiling softly as his old friend stroking his hair. It actually felt good. The only ones who ever stroked his hair like that were Astrid and his mother. “Remind me to thank Astrid when we get home,” he murmured as he got comfortable. The rest of their camping trip was filled with swimming and just goofing off but every so often Hiccup found himself pressed against a rock wall or on his back in the sand being screwed by one of his closest friends but the best was when he took charge and showed them just who was the chieftain of their their little mix matched tribe.

• Naglikpok is Inuit for love. I like to think of the Wanderers from the httyd books as Eskimo or Inuit and grouped Eret and his people with them due to Dreamworks designs of them. I may be wrong but I sort of enjoy the idea. That and making Eret a possible big brother figure that Hiccup would accept over Dagur is fun, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Needs of the One 5

Berk was greeting with a cheerful chief and happy riders late the next day as Hiccup and his friends returned home, a welcome sight for those who had been watching the young chieftain deteriorate over the past few months. Hiccup had a bright smile and waved to his friends as they each returned to their own homes and jobs as if nothing important had happened to any of them over the past few days. What had transpired would remain a secret between them for as long as they lived if any of them wanted a repeat performance. But Hiccup had no worries. He trusted each of them. They were his family, his brothers and if he couldn’t trust them after all these years he couldn’t trust anyone.

It was getting dark when he reached his home and the hearth was burning brightly letting him know Astrid was already home and waiting for him but it wasn’t her who gave him his first greeting. Toothless was curled up on the roof waiting for him and the moment he picked up his best friend’s sent he bounded down to lather Hiccup with warm licks and big hugs full of rumbling purrs that made the young man laugh.

“I missed you, too, bud,” Hiccup laughed, hugging his friend tightly. “Did you take good care of the homestead for me while I gone?” The dragon happily rubbed against him in answer then once again bounced around like an oversize kitten with a ball of string. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He hefted his bag higher on his shoulder then gave a yelp as Toothless’s big head darted between his legs and lifted him up on his wide neck. Hiccup laughed and hugged him again. “You missed me that much, huh? Okay, let’s go home.”

Riding a dragon meant what would have taken Hiccup a few minutes with his bad leg took only seconds. Once at his door Toothless let his rider go and gave him a slight push toward the door but giving a big smile and running off. Hiccup shook his head at his dragon’s antics before slowly, quietly opening the door. It was hard to surprise loved ones when a twenty foot dragon usually barged in first. So for the first time in a very long time Hiccup was able to creep into his home and up behind Astrid as she polished her favorite axe. Well creep was a strong word, his metal prosthetic made that next to impossible but he did his best to keep the majority of his weight off it.

As he learned long ago with Astrid, she – like his father had been – didn’t really appreciate surprises and would normally swing her axe first and question later so he quickly smoothed a hand down her arm holding the axe to keep it in her lap and placed a chastised kiss on her cheek. “Hey,” he whispered in a not so husky voice – he could never get it deep enough to call “husky” – and wrapped the other arm around her shoulders.

She was startled only for a moment, her mind on her work and not her approaching husband, then turned her head for a proper kiss. “Hey,” she returned before their lips touched briefly. “Did you have fun?”

“Uh huh,” he murmured against her ear. “You’re either the most understanding woman in the world or the craziest.”

She laughed and gave him another kiss. “I like to think I’m a bit of both.” She moaned softly as his hands moved from her arms, over her belly and up to her breasts. “Hiccup…” she whispered.

“Do you have any plans for this evening, m’lady?” he asked as he used to when they were young and still testing the waters.

“Well I had a few,” she teased, inhaling sharply when his hands slid under her top to tweaked at her hardening nipples.

“Cancel them.”

“I suppose I can, if my chief demands it.”

“I do.” He smiled into her hair as he kneaded her breasts. “Besides, your chief needs you much more right now.” He took her axe from her and leaned it against the chair before pulling her to her feet. All he had been thinking about on the way home was how to repay her for being so generous and understanding of his needs. He loved her greatly and never wanted to cheek on her but had done so anyway because of his need to be filled. Most women would have walked away, left him for his transgressions, especially because he had kept them a secret for so long, but not Astrid. She didn’t even yell or tell him he was disgusting. No, she had done everything in her power to help him before turning to their friends for help. She had shared him rather than turning away. She had helped rather than make him feel like a monster. She had showed how much she loved him when he was too scared to explain what was missing in their relationship. None of it was ever her fault, she was perfect in his eyes and now she was even more so, too good to him to be real, but here she was in his arms still loving him today as much as when they first wed.

“I don’t deserve you,” he murmured as he undressed her, already hard with the need to be inside her. But he took her time, marvelling over her beauty, her differences compared to his male lovers.

She cupped his cheek and laughed. “No, you don’t.” She gave a surprised eep as she was pressed against the wall, Hiccup’s length poking as her moist folds but still clothed in his trousers. She gave him a nasty grin and wiggled against it.

He leaned in and kissed her jaw. “I wonder if I can make you squeal as loud as Eret did to me when he took me against a rock wall,” he taunted, making his voice as low and husky as possible. He was hopeless at dirty talk but the words were enough to make Astrid’s eyes dilate at the imagery they painted and her breathing to grow rapid.

“Eret?” she questioned. She knew their friend was going to screw Hiccup but she hadn’t really pictured what it would look like. She bit her lip and tightened her legs around her husband’s hips. “From behind or were you facing each other?”

Ah, he had her now. He quickly reached beneath her to undo his trousers and release his aching cock. “Both,” he whispered against her lips. “Do you want me to tell you every dirty little detail or show you?”

“Both,” she whispered, almost pleaded.

That husky tone must have finally taken hold because Hiccup’s next words were so low and practically dripping honey as he slowly entered her wet pussy. He moved slowly at first as he told her what their friends did to him in such detail that she was nearly struggling against him to get more, wanting to impale herself deep on his length as each word painted an erotic picture in her mind. Hiccup was only able to tell her so much before he lost control as well and begun to thrust into her sweetness in earnest. Their love making was often a battle for who would top who but this time Hiccup had the upper hand, slowing down when she got too hasty and telling another sinful morsel of what happened on the camping trip until she was begging to be screwed in every single position he had been in. When it came to the taking all four of his friends at once she completely lost it and orgasmed so powerfully Hiccup was afraid she would faint. The rest of their love making was taking to their bed where they went from trying to dominate each other Hiccup gently worshipping her body. No more stories, just them and the love they shared.

“You know, I’m not opposed to you and the guys having time together,” Astrid assured as she rested her head on his chest and traced a trail of fine hair up and down his belly. “Any time you feel you need them you can go. You don’t need my permission.”

He smiled down at her. “I want your permission, Astrid. I don’t want to do things that make you uncomfortable.”

She nodded, more to herself than him. “I know…but if this is what you need…”

“Maybe we can just invite one of them over every so often and…you know, have a threesome?”

She was silent for a moment before getting up on one elbow and looked him in the eye. “Just to get this straight YOU’RE in the middle right?”

“Ah…yeah, unless…?”

“No, no, you’re in the middle oh mighty chieftain. My body is saved for only one man.”

“Eret?”

She punched him in the rib.

“No, I meant Eret can be our third,” he quickly corrected only to be punched again.

“Yeah, Eret would be fine. More than fine. The others are way too much like a bunch of annoying brothers for me allow in our bed.”

“But their fine for me?” Hiccup asked, uttered confused by her reasoning.

“Their whatever you need them to be, babe,” she answered, getting cozy on his chest again. “Besides, who else would you let fuck you if not them? Gobber? Spitelout? Gustav?”

“No, no and hel no.” He held her tightly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

He kissed her forehead. “For letting me be me and understanding what I needed.”

She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest. “I rather see the ones who really care about you take care of those needs than you running off to Alvin every time you get that particular itch.”

He chuckled softly to himself and thanked the gods once more for giving him such a wonderful people in his life. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Astrid to help guide him and their friends to keep him balanced. Sometimes the need of the one balanced with the needs of the many.

Fin

*Sorry for the sappy ending


End file.
